A las sombras de la noche
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Pidió ayuda a un desconocido y termino en los brazos de un vampiro. La mataría ella lo sabía, pero eso no evitaria pasar la experiencia mas placentera de su vida. A las sombras de la noche cualquier cosa podria pasar. DARKWARD
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato**_

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a mi Beta Monse o mejor conocida por estos lares como <span>Monz Pollen<span> :) ... ahora sí la leyenda oficial: "Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD https: / www . facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction/" ^^**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene lemmon fuerte así que si no te gusta no leas...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A las sombras de la noche<strong>

La música alta resonaba en mis oídos, casi podría decir que lastimaba mis tímpanos. Miré con tristeza la copa que tenía entre mis manos. En el líquido color verde sobresalía el hielo picado. Observé la Margarita como en trance, con un dedo delineé el contorno, quitándole un poco de la azúcar escarchada. El alcohol ingerido sólo hacía que me hundiera más en mi miseria. Hoy se supone que debía ser un día increíble, como se darán cuenta, no lo fue.

El día de hoy era trece de septiembre. Y sí, es muy importante la fecha. El día de hoy se cumplen veinticinco años que yo, Isabella Swan, llegué a este mundo. Es por eso que me siento deprimida al estar en un bar sentada en la barra, y por sobre todas las cosas… sola mientras toda la gente se divierte. Mi hermano Jacob me había organizado una fiesta en el mejor bar de Port Angeles, no es que hubiera muchos de donde elegir, sólo son tres.

Acabo de salir de la universidad y estoy en busca de trabajo, estudié literatura y me especialicé en la inglesa en la Universidad de Washington, mandé unos cuantos currículos a diferentes editoriales para pedir trabajo, pero aún no me responden.

Vivo en un pueblito muy cerca de aquí llamado Forks; con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano Jacob. En el tiempo que estaba en Washington me quedaba en las habitaciones de la facultad, nunca compré un departamento así que, estaba atrapada en este pequeño pueblo hasta que hallara trabajo.

Soy una chica muy tímida, nunca tuve muchos amigos, pero los mejores de todos sin duda eran los que conocí en la carrera. Lamentablemente no pudieron venir, ni siquiera Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga. Esta fiesta que se supone debería de ser para mí, pero más bien era fiesta de Jacob.

—¡A esa Bella le hace falta la Bestia! — gritó un tipo desde una esquina.

El grito me sacó de mis pensamientos y volteé a la mesa desde donde vino el ruido. Allí estaban Mike, Tyler y Eric; ellos eran de las pocas personas del instituto que estaban en mi fiesta. Los tres estaban completamente borrachos, viéndome con una sonrisa burlona y una botella de cerveza en la mano.

—¡Vamos cariño! — gritó Mike — ¿A caso planeas quedarte ahí toda la noche? Ven a sentarte con tú novio que te extraña mucho.

¡Oh! ¿No lo había mencionado? Mike Newton es mi novio, siete años juntos. Desde el baile de graduación lo ha sido, y sinceramente no es el amor lo que nos ha mantenido unidos, sino mi falta de coraje para romper con él. Suspiré cansada y fui a su encuentro. Caminé lentamente hacia su mea, tenía intención de sentarme a su lado, pero él me jaló y me sentó en sus piernas, rodeando mi cintura con un brazo.

—Esta mujer de aquí va a ser mi esposa — dijo Mike arrastrando las palabras — y voy a tener muchos hijos con ella.

Sus amigos se rieron solamente.

—Además para tener los ocho hijos que tengo va a ser necesario practicar mucho, ¿no cariño?

¿¡Ocho hijos! Este tipo es estúpido. No planeo casarme con él ni aunque me paguen. Debería de encontrar una manera de romper con él sin sentirme culpable. además, practicar para tenerlos. ¡Por favor!, el sexo con él es más que patético. Maldigo el día en el que le deje meterme mano. ¡Por Dios! No pude elegir peor persona para perder mi virginidad. Me da pena decir que a los veinticinco años jamás había sentido un orgasmo, bueno al menos no uno que valiera la pena. Ni siquiera por mis propias manos. Mike sonrió burlón y comenzó a acariciarme la pierna. Yo me removí incomoda en su regazo.

—No Mike — susurré —Están tus amigos enfrente.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó insolente —no creo que les moleste.

Subió la mano que tenía abrazada a mi cintura y me apretó uno de mis senos mientras su otra mano seguía en mi pierna y me trataba de besar.

—¡Te digo que no! — grité — ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Volteé hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que me ayudara, pero la música alta y las conversaciones de la gente hicieron que el sonido de mi grito no se escuchara más allá de la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Intente empujarlo con las manos, pero él me tenía agarrada con mucha fuerza. Cuando coló su mano por debajo de mi vestido y tocó mi sexo por encima de la tela de las bragas, di un respingo. Desesperada encaje uno de mis tacones en su pantorrilla, haciendo que me soltara inmediatamente. Salí corriendo del local sin despedirme de nadie mientras los gritos de dolor y los insultos hacia mí que Mike profesaba se perdían por el ruido excesivo.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las oscuras calles de Port Angeles. Esto era el colmo. Nunca más volvería a hablar con Michael Newton, Alice tenía razón, me merecía alguien mejor que él. No me preocupe de mi destino hasta que los tacones me empezaron a destrozar los pies. Elegí una calle al azar intentando encontrar la calle principal o un taxi para regresar a casa. De pronto unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar detrás de mí. No le tomé importancia hasta que me di cuenta de que pasaba las calles y estos pasos seguían detrás.

Asustada, apreté el bolso contra mi pecho, agarrando la correa de tal manera que pudiera aventarlo o utilizarlo como arma. Volteé a ver atemorizada, vi a tres tipos siguiéndome y sólo eso bastó para desatar mi pánico. Corrí. Rezando por no tropezar y quedarme a la merced de esos sujetos. En cualquier caso, rogaba porque solo quisieran robarme y no hacerme algo peor. Escuché los pasos acelerando y yo lo hice también. Doblé en la siguiente esquina con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme.

Mis ruegos fueron escuchados. A la mitad de la cuadra se hallaba un hombre apoyado en la pared de un edificio, miraba hacia la luna que brillaba caprichosa en todo su esplendor. Corrí más rápido, viéndolo como mi salvavidas.

—¡Por favor ayúdeme! — jadeé cuando llegué a su lado.

El hombre me volteó a ver y por un momento me quedé sin habla. Aquel extraño era sumamente atractivo. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada, su nariz era recta, sus labios rellenos y de un delicioso color, sus ojos parecían negros pero no los podía declarar como tal, pues la luz no me ayudaba, su cabello era color castaño con unos reflejos cobres por lo que pude ver con la escaza iluminación. Una voz diciendo "ahí está" me sacó de mi ensoñación. Sentí el cabello de mi nuca erizarse de miedo antes de volver a mi tarea de suplicar

—Por favor — dije — me vienen siguiendo, ¡Ayúdeme!

El extraño miró por encima de mi hombro antes de endurecer su expresión, para tomarme de la mano y salir corriendo de ahí. Sus zancadas eran largas y rápidas, prácticamente me arrastraba. Me guio por un sinfín de calles; en medio de la carrera tropecé, él me tomó por la cintura antes de que cayera y me cargó como un bebé antes de echarse a correr otra vez después se metió en un callejón y me bajo ahí; se puso un dedo en los labios indicándome que no hablara, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y él me empujo a la pared, encerrándome entre esta y su pecho inmediatamente vimos como los tipos que me habían estado siguiendo pasaban de largo el callejón y sólo hasta que su andar se dejó de escuchar puede relajar mi cuerpo, me abracé a él sollozando; él rodeó por la cintura y dejó que descargara mi alma contra su pecho.

Poco a poco me fui calmando y comencé a tomar conciencia de aquel ejemplar masculino que aún me mantenía apretada contra él. Estaba completamente pegada a su tonificado pecho; sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban con delicadeza y mis manos estaban a escasos centímetros de sus nalgas. Me separe de él ruborizada, él me lo permitió, sin embargo se negó a soltar su agarre sobre mí.

—Gracias — dije mirando su hermoso rostro.

—De nada — contestó el extraño con una suave voz aterciopelada.

¡Santísima Mierda! Pero que hermosa voz tenía aquel hombre, como me gustaría que me susurrara cosas sucias al oído. Él extraño soltó una pequeña risilla y yo lo miré confundida. Tenía una mueca de burla en su rostro, como si se riera de lo que acababa de pensar, pero eso era imposible ¿cierto? De pronto su rostro cambio, inhalo fuertemente cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de placer, como un drogadicto lo hace con la cocaína. Acercó su rostro al mío y pegando su nariz a mi mejilla derecha inhaló mi esencia; al exhalar lo hizo directamente en mi boca. Gemí, Su aliento era maravilloso, causó una sensación desastrosa en mí; mi cuerpo se estremeció bajo su toqué y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos y me vio directamente a los míos y me sonrió.

Me sentía adormilada, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos rojos ¿Rojos? ¿He dicho rojos? La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente su rostro, dándole un aspecto sombrío e iluminando esos ojos oscuros que antes creía negros y ahora veía que eran de un color más bien vino. Un color extraño para una persona ¿no lo creen? Pero era muy bonito, me pregunto por qué yo no tenía un color tan lindo como ese, no había visto a ninguna otra persona con ese color. Sería mejor que todos pudiéramos elegir el color de nuestros ojos. Me pregunto de qué color tendría mis ojos si pudiera elegir, tal vez morados, o naranjas; no, mejor rojos, rojos como esos que me estaban viendo, esos a los cuales son podía apartar la mirada.

Escuche como se reía suavemente. Su melodiosa risa retumbo en mí ser, sentía mi cuerpo cansado y cuando las piernas me fallaron, él coloco los brazos debajo de las axilas, deteniéndome, no dejándome caer.

—No sé si fue buena idea hipnotizarte — comentó divertido — piensas puras tonterías, creo que hubiera disfrutado más de tu pánico que de tu docilidad.

¿Pensar? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que pensaba? ¿Leía la mente? ¿Cómo es que él podía hacerlo? ¡Yo quiero aprender! Haber amigo si realmente lees la mente dime como le hiciste para leer la mía.

—Soy un vampiro, querida –dijo entre risas

¿Un vampiro? ¿De esos que chupan sangre? Que divertido, yo le tengo pánico a la sangre. Seguramente sería la peor vampira del mundo, claro si fuera vampira, seguramente me desmayaría antes de poder tragar y me moriría de inanición. ¿Un vampiro puede morir de eso?

—No puedo creer que este respondiéndote — dijo Edward antes de soltar una sonora carcajada — No, un vampiro no puede morir jamás, es una maldición, si no comes únicamente te debilitas hasta el punto de no poderte mover, pero siempre estarás vivo, sufriendo la maldición de querer morir y no poder hacerlo.

Nos quedamos callados. Su rostro había cambiado, tenía una mueca sombría como de tristeza.

—¡Pero que estoy haciendo! — gritó enojado — Ya debería haberte succionado hasta tu último aliento de vida.

—¿Me vas a matar? — pregunté, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos al callejón.

—Voy a succionar hasta el último resquicio de sangre de tu hermoso cuerpo — respondió seductor.

Todo ese tiempo no había despegado sus ojos de los míos. Ahora ese rojo vino me parecía un poco más oscuro. Quitó sus brazos de debajo de los míos, sin embargo no llegué a desplomarme en el piso, pues él inmediatamente me abrazo por la cintura y apretó mis nalgas con sensualidad. Masajeándolas lentamente, acercándome a su cuerpo. Un gemido de placer broto de mis labios al sentir su creciente miembro en mi estómago.

—Pero primero — agregó — te haré gritar en éxtasis, acariciaré cada centímetro de este cuerpo de pecado que posees, te tomaré con mi miembro, me hundiré en tus mojados pliegues una y otra vez fuerte y rudamente y sólo cuando me ruegues por tu libración te la daré. Nunca disfrutaras tanto en tu vida y justo cuando creas que estas en la cúspide del placer beberé de ti y me deleitare con tu sabor, ese sabor de tu líquido vital que se hará mucho más dulce en medio de tu clímax, será la última cosa que sientas, pero habrá valido la pena.

Continúo acariciando mis nalgas en movimientos circulares; sentí como la humedad de mi sexo se hacía más y más grande. Una mano se despegó de mis glúteos y comenzó a subir lentamente en una placentera caricia y cuando llegó al borde superior de mi vestido lo sujetó con la mano y lo jaló hacia abajo, rasgándolo. Lo único que hacía que la tela rota, de lo que alguna vez fue un vestido, no se callera al suelo, era su cuerpo pegado al mío; sosteniéndolo, sometiéndolo. Con el mismo salvajismo con el que me arrancó el vestido arrancó las bragas, dejándome prácticamente desnuda. No llevaba sujetador pues con ese vestido no era necesario, así que si él se separaba un poco quedaría desnuda por completo al caer los retazos al piso.

Sus dedos traviesos comenzaron a acariciar mis labios superiores. Sonriendo pícaramente cuando se dio cuenta de que la humedad escapaba de mi centro hasta el punto de casi gotear al suelo. Recogió una gota de mi líquido y se la llevo a los labios, quitó esa gota con una lamida sensual, acarició con su lengua la yema de su dedo y dejó escapar un ronco gemido. Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron.

—Tienes el néctar más dulce que he probado cariño — dijo en voz baja — casi tanto como espero que sepa tu sangre.

Su mano regreso a mi sexo, pero ahora no se detuvo en la superficie. Su dedo medio de encontró con mi clítoris y lo comenzó a acariciar en movimientos circulares. Mi boca se abrió, dejando salir una serie de jadeos y agudos gemidos que traspasaban el silencio de la noche. Su dedo se dirigió más abajo, dejando mi clítoris desatendido durante unas milésimas de segundo, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado con su pulgar, delineó el borde de mi canal antes de hundir su dedo en él y comenzara a bombear. El gemido esta vez fue mucho más fuerte, mis brazos de repente cobraron vida para aferrarse con fuerza a sus hombros. Aceleró sus movimientos y yo temblé, cuando agregó un segundo dedo a la ecuación; caí, caí a un nirvana de sensaciones mientras sus dedos eran aprisionados por la contracción de mis paredes, una carga de flujo se deslizo entre ellos, empapando su mano. Mi boca se tornó en una perfecta "o" mientras temblaba sobre él. Todo ese tiempo sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos, sin embargo el contacto visual fue roto por el éxtasis de mi liberación, pues en la cumbre de este no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

De repente el extraño sopor en el que me había visto sumida desapareció. Mis músculos recuperaron su fuerza y mi cerebro proceso toda la conversación que había tenido con él. ¡Santísima mierda! ¡Estaba en manos de un vampiro! Planeaba violarme para después matarme drenando mi cuerpo. Me tense instintivamente y abrí los ojos con terror. Él estaba sonriendo burlonamente, mientras aún mantenía mi cuerpo sostenido con una mano de mi trasero y la otra dentro de mi vagina.

—¿Ya has despertado no es así? — dijo él — deberías saber que eso no cambia las cosas.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? — pregunté con temor.

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Vas a violarme?

El ronco sonido de su risa retumbó en mis oídos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

—Amo como late tu corazón atemorizado — dijo él — y no, no te violaré, no contaría como violación, puesto que tú me deseas de igual manera que yo a ti; te lo dije, me hundiré en ti y haré que pases la más placentera noche de tu vida antes de que esta acabe.

—No me mates — supliqué — por favor

—No creo que eso sea posible –respondió

Comencé a sollozar, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos libremente. El miedo llenaba mi ser, no tenía caso pelear, a él jamás le ganaría no importaba qué hiciera, me tenía en sus manos y a su merced, podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiese y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto. Él sacó la mano de mi interior y con ella acarició mi rostro dulcemente, manchándome con mis propios fluidos.

—No llores — pidió.

Tomo mi mentón y lo alzó con delicadeza obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, sollocé más fuerte, me hipnotizaría nuevamente con esos orbes escarlata y ese sería el fin de mi vida.

—No te voy a hipnotizar — dijo rebatiendo a mis pensamientos — no te quiero volver a tener como títere, eso no va contigo, no quiero que tu cuerpo descanse flácido contra el mío mientras yo te sostengo y te hago disfrutar; quiero que me respondas, quiero que tu cuerpo se aferre a mi mientras gritas con placer, quiero esta pasión que ambos sentimos la consumamos juntos, en sintonía

Comenzó a repartir suaves besos a lo largo de mi rostro. Pasando por mis mejillas y recogiendo con los labios mis lágrimas. Poco a poco dejó caer mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda desnuda mientras me deslizaba hacia abajo, hasta que estuve de nuevo de pie. Sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban la cintura, los míos ahora descansaban sobre sus hombros. El movimiento había hecho que lo que solía ser mi vestido ahora estuviera en el suelo, su tacto resultaba peligrosamente tranquilizador y eso no me gustaba. Entonces, sucedió sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, moviéndolos con fiereza, irrumpió con su lengua en mi boca, explorando cada centímetro de ella, me estaba sometiendo con ese beso aplacándome y esfumando cualquier objeción o resistencia que pude haber tenido.

Me estrechó contra sí y pude sentir su miembro ahora completamente despierto frotándose contra mí. Una de sus manos quito su agarre de mi cintura y la subió hasta posarla en uno de mis senos. Lo estrujó y movió en círculos haciéndome gemir, su pulgar acaricio mi pezón antes de pellizcarlo. Tuve que despegar mis labios de los suyos para poder lanzar ese grito ahogado que pugnaba por salir.

No podía creer que me estaba rindiendo. Aquel ser oscuro estaba a punto de tomarme aquí, en un sucio y oscuro callejón. Aquél mismo hombre que me había salvado de un destino… ahora ya no puedo decir si aquel hubiese sido peor. Pero mi cuerpo me delataba, mis pezones estaban erectos y no era a causa del frio, mi centro goteaba y palpitaba en necesidad, mi boca hace tiempo que no podía dejar de emitir gemidos y pequeños jadeos. Ese ser, ese cuerpo me provocaba sensaciones que jamás sentí, a pesar de mi poca experiencia. Había tenido el más intenso orgasmo de mi vida en sus manos, literalmente. ¿De verdad seria tal malo morir entre sus brazos?

—¿Ya lo empiezas a dudar? — rió él.

Con una sola mano se quitó los pantalones; no tenía ropa interior, su miembro saltó orgulloso y completamente erecto ante mi atenta mirada, era largo, aunque no demasiado y muy ancho, una pequeña gota de líquido pre seminal se asomaba picara por la punta, se veía tan apetitoso, no pude resistir el impulso de estirar una mano y comenzar a masajearlo, mi mano se movió a lo largo de él, jugueteando, meneándolo a mi antojo. Él se dejó hacer, aunque no mucho tiempo, sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de quitar mi mano de alrededor suyo, volverme a cargar y sostenerme contra la pared con las piernas separadas.

—¡Voy a hacerte rogar por un orgasmo! — Dijo él — ¡Sólo cuando supliques por él, te haré llegar!

Se hundió en mí en una sola estocada, una fuerte y rápida estocada; gemí y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con los míos mientras él seguía con sus embestidas en un ritmo brutal. Podía escuchar el sonido de nuestras pieles al chocar y el de nuestros jadeos, podía sentir el frio de la pared en mi espalda, sus manos sosteniéndome, sus testículos chocaban contra mis nalgas en una caricia excitante. Podía sentir como cada centímetro de él se hundía entre mis pliegues, como se mojaba por mis fluidos, la sensación era de verdad maravillosa…

Perdí la noción del tiempo.

De lo único que era consiente era de su pene entrando y saliendo de mi a una velocidad y fuerza casi inhumanas. Mi cuerpo se retorcía por el placer, no podía acallar los ahora gritos que lanzaba mi garganta. Un beso de su parte acalló mis gritos. Abrí los labios con expectación y enrede mi lengua con la suya. Cambio el ángulo de las penetraciones haciendo que mi clítoris fuera estimulado por el roce de su piel en cada una de ellas. Me sentí desfallecer. No aguantaría mucho más. Separe mis labios de los suyos y justo cuando creí que me haría llegar a la cumbre, paro.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! — supliqué — ¡Por favor no pares!

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Ruégamelo! — Dijo él sacando su miembro y volviéndolo a meter rápidamente.

—¡Quiero que me supliques! Que me pidas absolutamente todo lo que quiero hacerte.

Lamio mi cuello, justamente donde el pulso latía, la caricia de su lengua me hizo jadear y darme cuenta a que se refería.

—¡Por favor! — Lloriqueé cerrando los ojos — ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame llegar al orgasmo! Muérdeme y sáciate de mi sangre, pero por favor, déjame llegar.

Reanudo sus salvajes embestidas, mi cuerpo reconoció su ritmo rápidamente. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de sentir como mis paredes comenzaban a apretarse en torno a él. Entre mis gemidos hundió su rostro en mi cuello y volvió a lamer, ahora lo besaba suavemente, como con adoración. Dio dos estocadas más antes de que mi vagina se contrajera en un fiero abrazo a su miembro, grité mientras las olas de intenso placer comenzaban a llegar. De pronto el hundió sus dientes en mí. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones. No dejó que ni una gota se desperdiciase. Mientras bebía mi placer aumento, haciéndome ver las estrellas. Un ronco y sonoro grito resonó desde mi pecho, mis ojos se rodaron en blanco mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía en el mayor placer que jamás imagine sentir. Lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia fueron unos ojos rojo brillante. Había valido la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol contra mi piel fue lo que me despertó. Me incorpore lentamente, sentía todo mi cuerpo cansado y adolorido. Parpadee varias veces para poder enfocar en donde estaba. Mire confundida a mí alrededor. Era mi habitación.

—Todo fue un sueño — me susurre.

Mire aun desconcertada los zapatos de tacón que ayer había usado al lado de mi cama. Al examinarme me di cuenta de que tenia de mis camisetas de dormir y un pantalón de pijama. Todo no había sido más que un sueño. Sin embargo todo lo recordaba tan real. Mis ojos se cerraron sin permiso al recordar aquel intenso orgasmo que viví, o más bien dicho que soñé. Un vacío se instaló en mi pecho al recordar al causante de eso. Ni si quiera supe su nombre.

—¡Oh vamos Isabella! — Me regañé en voz alta — ¿Cómo puedes añorar a alguien que ni siquiera existe?

Me levante de la cama enojada conmigo misma y me dirigí hacia mi baño. Al incorporarme, sentí mis piernas temblar y mi cuerpo muy pesado. Seguramente ayer tuve que regresarme caminando, solo estaban cansadas. Pase por mi closet para agarrar unos pants y una playera cómoda, solo para andar en la caza. Antes de cerrar las puertas me di cuenta de que yacía un gancho vacío muy a la vista, era en gancho en donde se suponía debía estar mi vestido de anoche. Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de convencerme a mí misma de que debía haberlo dejado en otro lado. Roto en un callejón de Port Angeles por ejemplo. ¡No! No podía ser así, eso solo fue un sueño, seguramente mi madre entro a mi recamara por la ropa para la tintorería y decidió llevarse el vestido. Si eso debió pasar.

Entre a mi baño y deje todas las cosas en la tapa del escusado. Abrí el grifo del agua y llene un vaso antes de comenzar a cepillarme los dientes. La vi. No pude evitar soltar el cepillo, este cayó sonoramente en el lavabo. Pero no me preocupe por eso. Mi otro yo en el espejo reflejaba una cara de inmenso asombro, mis ojos estaban abiertos a lo máximo y mi boca llena de pasta dental también. Ahí, justo en el lado derecho de mi cuello había una herida. Por la carne tierna se podía adivinar que era reciente y parecía, parecía una mordida. Trague en seco, pero sin querer un poco de pasta se coló. Me dio un taque de tos que me obligo a arquearme y quitar mi atención de la mordida para no ahogarme. Escupí y abrí el grifo para enjuagarme la boca directo de él. En medio de la acción un papel doblado al lado del jabón llamo mi atención. "Isabella" rezaba aquel papel en una pulcra letra. Me incorpore y limpie mi boca con el dorso de la mano, la misma que agarro el papel y temblorosa lo desdoblo.

_Regresaré por ti._

_Edward Masen_

Edward. Edward. Edward. Se llamaba Edward, aquel ser que me había seducido a las sombras de la noche, se llamaba Edward. Todo fue real. No supe si sentirme esperanzada o amenazada por la promesa que contenía ese papel, lo que no pude evitar, fue que una sonrisa boba se extendiera por mis labios al tiempo que sentía mi corazón acelerar. Vendrá por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo originalmente fue un One-shot para el concurso LEMMONADA EXPRESS, sin embargo por algunas peticiones y una pequeña dosis de imaginacion de parte mia, surgio un lindo long-fic.<strong>

**Espero que les guste y si les gusta pues haganmelo saber y no se queden con las ganas! Yo se que quieren apretar ese hermoso globito que esta aqui abajo.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto  
><strong>

**besitos  
><strong>

***Bliss***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato**_

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a mi Beta Monse o mejor conocida por estos lares como <span>Monz Pollen<span> :) ... ahora sí la leyenda oficial: "Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD https: / www . facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction/" ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos<strong>

_Seis meses después_

—¿Bueno? — dije con la boca llena de cereal.

—Buenos días — dijo una voz masculina a través del teléfono, muy sensual por cierto — Estoy buscando a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, tragué el cereal que estaba comiendo y dejé el tazón en la mesita de centro de la sala. ¡Dios! si aún estaba medio adormilada ahora estaba por completo despierta. Él corazón empezó a latirme rápidamente y de pronto me sentí nerviosa. ¿Podría ser él?

—Ella habla — susurré.

Me senté en el cómodo sillón de la sala, expectante, los cinco segundos que se tardó aquel hombre en responderme fueron una tortura para mí. ¿Sería posible que después de tanto tiempo hubiese conseguido mi teléfono y se decidiera a hablarme?

—Mi nombre es Riley Biers, le hablo de Washington Times señorita, tengo su currículo en mi mano y le hablo para concretar una entrevista

Mi cara se contrajo en una mueca de decepción. No era él, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera se parecía a su voz; aquella sensual, aterciopelada, varonil y seductora voz que me habló sucio al oído en aquel callejón de Port Angeles, no era la que me estaba hablando en ese momento. Acéptalo Isabella. Me dije. No volverá. ¡Dios! Me hablaban de Washington Times.

—¿Señorita? — Preguntó el tal Riley — ¿Sigue ahí?

—Este, sí, sigo aquí, lo siento, ¿cuándo sería?

Durante seis meses lo había esperado fielmente.

Dejé de mandar currículos a las editoriales, me decidí a salir más en la noche con mi hermano a Port Angeles, de hecho, intenté encontrar desesperadamente a aquel callejón. Nunca lo pude encontrar. Lo esperé, por supuesto que lo hice, pero cada día perdía la esperanza un poco más. Antes de esta entrevista, tuve la oportunidad de ir a dos, las rechacé. Pero esta era una de Washington Times, no podía rechazarla así como así, ¿verdad?

El señor Biers me dio una cita para el miércoles de la próxima semana a las diez de la mañana. Hoy era lunes, así que tenía unos días para prepararme. Cuando les conté a mis padres reaccionaron muy bien, me dijeron que ya era hora de que alguien me hablara, y estaban muy orgullosos que fuera de Washington Times, aunque les daba un poco de tristeza que tuviese que irme, pues a pesar de que Washington no estuviera tan lejos, al menos son unas tres horas de camino.

El resto de la semana la pase en una nube de felicidad. Sólo pensaba en la maravillosa vida que podría tener en Washington, aunque no quería hacerme muchas ilusiones, pues aún no tenía seguro el trabajo, solo era la entrevista.

Decidí irme un día antes y hospedarme en un pequeño hotel que estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad, para cubrir cualquier eventualidad que me impidiera llegar. Así que tomé mis cosas, una pequeña maleta para dos días, una copia de mi currículo, y partí. Llegué al hotel como a las dos de la tarde del martes, me registre y subí a mi habitación para descansar un poco; no supe cuando exactamente, pero me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté, ya había oscurecido y yo tenía un hambre canina, tras peinarme un poco y recordar con tristeza que ese hotel no tenía restaurante, salí a ver que encontraba de comer. Si no mal recordaba había una pequeña pizzería a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

Caminé unas tres cuadras cuando sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. El aire frio se coló por mi columna y se instauró en mis entrañas. Volteé a mí alrededor y con horror, comprobé que estaba sola. Ni un solo coche, ni una sola persona. Me abracé a mí misma intentando conservar el calor y la calma. "Vamos Bella" pensé "no te va a pasar nada, solo camina". Seguí caminando, de pronto comencé a sentir que la temperatura comenzaba a descender, apuré el paso mientras frotaba mis brazos en busca de calor.

—Bella — susurró una voz en mi oído.

Me exalte y grité. Volteé para ver quien había sido, pero al hacerlo, no hallé a nadie. "Vamos Bells, no hay nada por aquí". Apresure el paso, de pronto mis torpes pisadas fueron acompañadas por otras, unas muy ligeras, casi imperceptibles. Cerré los ojos con miedo y apresuré el paso. Las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes y comencé a correr. Desesperada voltee a ver si no me seguían. Mi carrera se vio interrumpida abruptamente. El sonido del impacto contra el metal resonó en mis oídos. Solté un quejido y me separe del poste luz contra el que había chocado. "La torpeza ante todo, ¿no es así Bella?" Ugh, me empezaba a caer mal mi subconsciente. Una risa fantasmagórica resonó en mis oídos y se fue desvaneciendo.

Mire de nuevo a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que la pizzería que estaba buscando estaba justo en la esquina de esa calle. Me dirigí hacia allá y cene sin mayor problema. De regreso decidí tomar un taxi, fue lo mejor para mi salud mental y física. Llegué a mi habitación y me dormí.

Al día siguiente desperté un poco retrasada. Me sobresalte y corrí a bañarme. La velocidad sin duda no es lo mío. Me enrede con las bragas a la hora de ponérmelas y me caí cuando intente ponerme los zapatos parada, una vez en el suelo, respire profundo, me termine de arreglar y salí.

El edificio de Washington Times era realmente impresionante. Miré el enorme edificio de cristal, vaya que era gigante, le calculaba unos treinta pisos. Respire una vez más para tranquilizarme y entré.

—Buenos días — saludé a la recepcionista — estoy buscando al señor Riley Biers, tengo cita con él a las diez.

La recepcionista me sonrió y me indicó con un gesto que esperara un momento. Llamó a algún lado y me indico que pasara, era el primer despacho del piso veinticinco. Al llegar, observé con curiosidad que no había secretaria, así que toque suavemente y la misma sexy voz del teléfono me indico que pasara.

—Buenos días señor Biers, soy Isabella Swan.

El señor Biers levantó la cabeza y… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ese hombre estaba para mojar bragas! "Sin embargo no te las mojo nada comparado con aquel vampirito ¿O no?" Estúpida conciencia. Bueno el caso era que el tipo estaba bueno era delgado, alto, una nariz recta, labios finos, con el cabello color negro y unos hermosos ojos color gris, le calculaba unos veintiocho años.

—Hola Isabella — respondió con una sonrisa — siéntate por favor.

Se levantó y jaló la silla para que me sentara, me ruboricé ante tal muestra de caballerosidad.

—Bueno, comencemos con la entrevista

Asentí. Tomo la copia de mi currículo que él tenía y me lanzo una mirada coqueta antes de apartar sus ojos de mí y concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—Aquí en tu currículo veo que has terminado la licenciatura de Literatura Inglesa, además participaste en el periódico de tu universidad como jefa de editores, sabes hablar español y te graduaste con honores ¿o me equivoco?

Me volvió a mirar no pude evitar perderme un momento en esos ojos grises, de verdad era guapo. Asentí embobada.

—Bueno Isabella, de todos los currículos que leí este me pareció el más indicado, sacaste la mejor calificación en el examen, además me urge una asistente personal; yo edito la sección de opinión y cultura del periódico, ¿qué te parece? ¿Aceptas?

Me quedé sorprendida, no creí que fuese así de fácil, pero estaba loca si no aceptaba una oportunidad como ésta. No tenía nada porque no hacerlo. "Edward…" Simplemente ignore a mi subconsciente.

—Claro que acepto señor Biers — sonreí enormemente.

El apuesto hombre se levantó de su asiento, yo hice lo mismo, con un amable gesto y una coqueta sonrisa no pude evitar corresponderla y lanzarle una mirada picara. Él tomó esto como una invitación y rodeo mi cintura con su mano nos encaminamos a la salida.

—Permíteme que llevarte con el gerente de recursos humanos para firmar el contrato Isabella –dijo él prácticamente susurrando en mi oído — Y no me llames "señor Biers", solo dime Riley

Cerré los ojos un momento sintiendo su aliento en mi piel. Era agradable, aunque no tanto como aquel ser de ojos rojos… ¡Ya Isabella! No regresará.

-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-

De regreso en mi casa mis padres recibieron la noticia entre gritos y abrazos, me desconcertó ver a Jacob triste, cuando le pregunté me respondió que él creía que me quedaría en Forks con la familia y subió a su habitación, suspiré, a veces mi hermano actuaba de manera extraña, yo también lo extrañaría, eso era seguro, pero aun así me pareció que exageró un poco su reacción. Me dieron dos semanas para completar mi traslado a Washington. Poco tiempo si me lo preguntan. Pero gracias a una amiga de mi madre que vivía ahí pude conseguir departamento pronto; ella y su esposo se mudaban a una pequeña casa de los suburbios, dejando su departamento vacío, afortunadamente, comencé a llevar mis cosas a el nuevo departamento en el transcurso de las dos semanas y hoy era la última noche que pasaría en casa.

Mire con tristeza el espacio que dejaban mis libros en el librero y mi ropa en el armario. No era como cuando me fui a la universidad, pues ahí yo tenía la certeza de que regresaría, ahora ya no.

Fui a cepillarme los dientes y vi con nostalgia, como ya era mi costumbre, la marca que tenía en el lado derecho del cuello sacudí la cabeza ahuyentando su recuerdo. La sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto no desaparecía. "Él te pidió que lo esperaras" Pero ya espere demasiado.

A la mitad de la noche la lluvia perpetua de Forks de transformó en tormenta. Los truenos retumbaban en mi habitación, los rayos iluminaban intermitentemente la oscuridad reinante en mi cuarto. ..

Yo corría, corría a través de un bosque oscuro del cual no podía salir, la lluvia lastimaba mi piel, como si de ácido se tratase, cada gota dejaba un ligero enrojecimiento. Cosa rara, no sentía ningún dolor. En medio de mi desesperación sentí unas fuertes manos sosteniéndome de los hombros. Unas frías manos. El tacto me reconfortaba. Seguía corriendo, por aquella oscuridad, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como esas fuertes manos bajaban por mi cuerpo. Acariciándolo, tentándolo… excitándolo. Las manos ahuecaron mis pechos y les dieron un ligero apretón. Comencé a gemir. Mis pechos fueron masajeados, lentamente y con maestría. Estas se separaron un momento tan solo para quitarme la ropa. Me subió la playera, acariciando mi piel en el camino, con sumo cuidado, pasó su brazo por debajo de mí y levantó mi cuerpo para quitarla.

Dejé de correr. El bosque comenzó a sumirse en una oscuridad aún mayor. Deje de ver las hojas de los árboles, de sentir la lluvia ácida en mi piel. Los truenos y el sonido del agua al caer seguían sonando, sin embargo la luz de los rayos ya no la veía.

Las manos descendieron a la cinturilla de mi pantalón y lo bajaron junto con las bragas. Sentí como alguien se sentaba encima de mí. Sentía su peso en mi vientre. Las manos volvieron a detrás de mi espalda y unos labios comenzaron a besar mi pezón derecho. Gemí. Su lengua se movía en círculos, delineando la aureola de mi pezón, para después morderlo suavemente y tirar de él. Mi respiración se agitó y comencé a jadear. El peso se levantó de encima de mí. Los besos fueron bajando, marcaron un camino irregular a lo largo de mi vientre. Al llegar al hueso de mi cadera esos labios se separaron de mi piel. Las manos separaron mis piernas de par en par. La nariz de ese rostro recorrió la orilla de mis labios vaginales, desde el inicio de mis nalgas hasta mi pubis donde dejó un húmedo beso. Y se alejó.

No pude evitar jadear y mover mis caderas en busca de fricción. Para ese momento mi coño irradiaba calor y fluidos, sentía el latir de mi corazón en él. Mi boca se abrió y soltó un gemido de desesperación. Sin más preámbulos esa boca chocó contra mis labios vaginales e introdujo su lengua lo más que pudo en mi canal. Comencé a retorcerme y los gemidos salían sin control desde mi garganta. La lengua subió y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris mientras dos dedos se introdujeron en mi vagina. El movimiento de estos me estaba causaba un mar de sensaciones increíbles, no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir y jadear, no me sorprendería que alguno de estos hubiese sido en un volumen un poco alto. Sentí mi vagina comenzar a contraerse y apretar esos dos dedos en mi interior. Estaba tan cerca…

Un sonoro golpe me hizo abrir los ojos. Vi como la ventana se había abierto sorpresivamente y el viento y agua comenzaron a entrar escandalosamente. Me levanté sobresaltada y corrí a cerrar la ventana. El viento violento y el agua me dificultaban la visión y la misión de cerrar la ventana. A tientas alcance el borde y cerré la ventana de golpe. Estaba empapada y el suelo también, mire el escritorio que estaba al lado de dicha ventana y respire aliviada de que mi computadora que solía estar ahí ahora estuviera empacada en una caja en mi camioneta.

Ya una vez tranquila, recodé lo que había pasado unos segundos antes. Miré mi cuerpo y me sorprendí enormemente al notar que tenía mi pijama puesta. Suspire con decepción. Había sentido ese sueño tan real. A oscuras todavía fue hacia mi armario para sacar un poco de la ropa que había decidido dejar ahí, saqué otro pijama y fui al baño a darme una ducha caliente para no enfermar. Ya una vez dentro del baño me desnude y miré su cicatriz en el cuello como todos los días antes de meterme a bañar.

No me apetecía una ducha, así que deje que la tina se llenara. Cuando vi el vapor comenzar a llenar el pequeño espacio, me sumergí en el agua caliente y humeante. Me recosté sobre la loza, deje que mis músculos se relajasen y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. A penas escuchaba la lluvia, en suave repiqueteo en la ventana del baño me arrullaba.

Un trueno especialmente fuerte me hizo sobresaltarme y abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que se iba la luz. Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada en la bañera y miré a mi alrededor atemorizada. De pronto la oscuridad se me hizo demasiado aterradora. Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse. Baje la mirada al agua intentando calmarme, pero al hacerlo noté el agua un poco más oscura y se veía más espesa de lo normal. Un rayo iluminó momentáneamente el baño, en esa fracción de segundo observe con horror el color del agua, estaba roja, pero no un rojo normal, era roja y espesa como la sangre.

Me levanté aterrada, dispuesta a salir corriendo del baño inmediatamente. Tomé la toalla y la envolví torpemente en mi cuerpo, sin embargo mi torpeza salió a relucir y cuando quise salir de la bañera me tropecé con el borde y caí al suelo, jalando la cortina en el proceso. Un gran ruido se creó, pues cuando jalé la cortina esta se zafó con todo y el tubo de la cual estaba sujeta al suelo. En ese momento se encendió la luz. Me quede tirada un momento en el suelo, todo el cuerpo me dolía.

Me senté lentamente esperando ver la bañera llena de sangre y yo bañada en ella. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver el agua cristalina que reposaba en la blanca loza. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño, voltee a ver quién era encontrándome a mi asustada madre y a mi hermano con un bate de beisbol en pijama.

—¡Dios santo Isabella! —gritó mi madre —¿Qué escándalo fue ese? Te encuentras bien

Asentí embobada, incapaz de hablar.

—Creímos que era un ladrón —dijo mi hermano claramente divertido al ver como mi torpeza no había mejorado con los años.

—¡Deja de divertirte a costa de tu hermana y ayúdala a levantarse! –le regañó mi madre.

Jake borró la sonrisa de sus labios y se agachó a mi lado para ayudarme. Sostuve la toalla, que afortunadamente no se había resbalado de mi cuerpo, contra mí. Mi hermano miró para otro lado para no hacerme sentir incomoda. Me sentó en la taza del baño y se fue.

—¿Qué pasó cariño? — preguntó mi madre

—Se abrió la ventana de mi habitación — respondí — estaba mojada y me había metido a bañar para no enfermarme.

—¿Se abrió tu ventana? — preguntó mi madre desconcertada — ¿De qué hablas cariño si tu cuarto está completamente seco?

Me quede sin palabras. Sólo vi desconcertada a mi madre. ¿Acaso podría ser posible?

—Creo que la emoción por tu partida te está afectando la cabeza — dijo mi mamá riendo — descasa cariño que mañana deberás partir temprano.

Se acercó hacia mí y depositó un suave beso en mi frente, salió.

No queriendo pensar en eso, me levanté y me vestí lentamente, mi cuerpo aun dolía. Salí del baño y ya con la luz encendida me di cuenta de que efectivamente no había ni rastro de agua en mi habitación. No pudo ser un sueño, sino como había llegado a la bañera.

Apagué de nuevo la luz, camino a mi cama no pude evitar asomarme por la ventana. La tormenta parecía no querer menguar, me quedé unos segundos contemplándola, un rayo iluminó el bosque por unos segundos y yo me quede paralizada. Ahí, afuera, estaba él mirándome, sus ojos rojos parecían brillar. La momentánea luz se fue y yo me pegué a la ventana desesperada intentando averiguar si lo que había visto era real. Otro rayo volvió a iluminar el bosque, pero no había nada. Suspire decepcionada y me fui a acostar.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo ha sido editado :)<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado... Bella ha decidido seguír adelante... ¿Lo logrará?  
><strong>

**¿Qué opinan ustedes queridas personitas que me leen?  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favorites, y alerts, hacen feliz a esta pequeña escritora.  
><strong>

**¿Creen que este capitulo merece un lindo review? Solo hay que picarle al lindo botoncito azul de abajo  
><strong>

**Nos leemos  
><strong>

**besitos  
><strong>

***Bliss*  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato**_

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a mi Beta Monse o mejor conocida por estos lares como <span>Monz Pollen<span> :) ... ahora sí la leyenda oficial: "Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD https: / www . facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction/" ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo tres<p>

—Hola soy Alice, por el momento no te puedo contestar, por favor deja tu mensaje

Dos pitidos procedieron a la melodiosa voz de Alice en la contestadora.

—Hola Alice, soy Bella —dije —acabo de mudarme a Washington de nuevo, llegué ayer, llámame cuando llegues a casa

Suspiré. Desde hace unos dos meses no podía ponerme en contacto con ella, la última vez que hablé con Alice le dije que planeaba quedarme en Forks; sé que esperaba que nos mudáramos juntas, espero no haberla decepcionado. Todo por… no, no podía ni pensar su nombre, si quería seguir adelante tenía que olvidarlo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? El día de ayer volví a tener esa pesadilla, esa en la corría en un bosque oscuro mientras llovía. Mi mente recreó las imágenes de lo acontecido el viernes en la madrugada. Algo me decía que todo era producto de mí imaginación, pero mi corazón sabía que no era cierto. ¡No! ¡Basta Isabella, todo fue tu imaginación!

Abrí una de las cajas que estaban en la sala de mi nuevo departamento, en ella estaban mis libros. Los saqué y los comencé a acomodar en el librero. Aún me quedaban cinco cajas por acomodar, desde el día anterior me la pasé sacando cosas, francamente ya me había hartado, ayer pedí pizza porque no me dio tiempo de salir a comprar al supermercado. Ciertamente, a menos que planeara pasar el resto de la semana alimentándome a base de comida china, tendría que ir. Suspiré. Terminé de acomodar esa caja, tomé mis llaves y partí.

Me sentía un poco deprimida mientras elegía que cereal llevar, la verdad es que esperaba que Alice estuviese en casa y me viniese a visitar, además de que no había hablado con nadie desde que llegué y le marqué a mi madre para decirle que estaba bien.

—Isabella —susurró una voz en mi oído.

Volteé sobresaltada. El pasillo solitario del supermercado fue lo único que encontré, tomé la primera caja de cereal que había a la mano y me dediqué a caminar, esperando llegar a una zona con más personas.

—Sólo es tu imaginación Isabella —me dije —no pasa nada.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear mientras daba la vuelta para entrar en el otro pasillo. Un poco nerviosa ya, tomé con manos temblorosas una lata de atún, pero la jalé mal y tiré unas cuantas al piso. Me agaché para recogerlas y justo cuando me levanté, se fue la luz.

—Isabella —volví a escuchar.

Ahogué un chillido histérico, tomé el carrito completamente alterada y comencé a caminar rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué huyes Isabella? —susurró en mi oído izquierdo.

Apreté con fuerza el carrito del supermercado y comencé a trotar. Sentía el corazón latiéndome frenético en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

El susurro provino de mi lado derecho. Comencé a correr desesperada, tenía que alejarme de ahí, de él.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame por favor! —lloriqueé

El sonido del metal chocando llegó a mis oídos antes de darme cuenta que yo lo provoqué. Se encendieron las luces de nuevo, no sin antes escuchar nuevamente esa voz ronca, peligrosa y sensual en mi oído diciendo "Jamás".

— ¡Dios santo! — Dijo el hombre con el que había chocado los carritos —¡Dios, Bella lo siento!

Aún aturdida levanté la mirada, intentando descubrir con quién había chocado, quién era esa persona que me hablaba por mi nombre. Un hombre delgado, de piel morena, cabello y ojos negros me devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Tyler? —pregunté.

Curveo sus finos labios en una sonrisa.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí —me dijo — ¿Qué no estabas en Forks?

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de despejar mi mente y enfocarme en él.

— Si —respondí —regresé apenas ayer Tyler, estaba en Forks, pero conseguí trabajo aquí.

— Felicidades Bella, te lo merecías.

Me miró con una sonrisa. Nos quedamos callados mientras un silencio incómodo se extendía sobre nosotros. Había conocido a Tyler en el instituto, él, Mike y yo habíamos asistido a la misma universidad. La última vez que lo vi, fue cuando huí de Mike en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡Maldito seas destino que has decidido imponer esa noche en mi memoria!

— Me voy a casar — dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos — con Lauren. ¿La recuerdas verdad? Además está embarazada.

Recibí la noticia realmente sorprendida. Lauren era una chica rubia que comenzó a perseguir a Tyler desde el tercer semestre de su carrera, se hicieron novios después de un año de insistencia. De verdad jamás creí que él la amara, pero después de ver la alegría y la expresión en la mirada de Tyler, me convencí de que lo que sentía por su mujer era genuino. Sonreí.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! Me alegro mucho por ti.

— ¿De verdad? — Sonrío aún más — ¿Te gustaría ir a nuestra boda? Sé que Lauren y tú no fueron amigas muy cercanas, pero te aseguro que a los dos nos encantará que fueras.

— Claro — balbuceé un poco sorprendida — Me encantaría.

— ¿Me pasas tu dirección, para mandarte la invitación?

Le di mi dirección y él la anotó en su celular, me dijo que esta llegaría en un mes aproximadamente. Tyler ya había terminado sus compras e iba a pagar, la verdad es que yo no había acabado, pero no quería quedarme sola otra vez. Así que le dije que yo también me dirigía hacia las cajas y caminamos juntos charlando de algunos momentos de la universidad.

— ¿No has hablado con Mike? —me preguntó ya en el estacionamiento.

— No tengo nada que hablar con él —respondí a la defensiva, ¿por qué tenía que mencionarlo?

—Bella, Mike es mi mejor amigo, sé que él está arrepentido, deja que se disculpe.

Llegamos a mi camioneta y comencé a descargar las bolsas en la parte de atrás. Suspiré.

— No quiero hacerlo Tyler — dije sin mirarlo — No lo amo y no planeo regresar con él.

Caminé unos pasos para dejar el carrito junto con los demás que había en el estacionamiento. Una vez de regreso en mi camioneta me volteé para despedirme.

— Nos vemos Tyler, felicidades una vez más, iré encantada a tu boda.

—Sólo piénsalo… ¿Vale?

Asentí nada más por compromiso, no tenía nada que pensar. Me despedí de Tyler y me fui a mi departamento.

Al día siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo necesario. Estaba nerviosa, era mi primer día de trabajo. No pude desayunar nada más que un té y una barrita de cereal, sentía mi estómago hecho un nudo. Llegué igualmente temprano al periódico, por segunda vez en mi vida, contemplé aquel monstruo arquitectónico de cristal.

— Vamos Bella — me dije — tú puedes.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, atravesé las puertas de mi nuevo trabajo. Cuando llegué a la oficina de Riley, él ya estaba ahí. Me recibió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. No pude evitar sonrojarme, después de todo Riley era un hombre increíblemente apuesto. "Pero no como él…" recitó mi subconsciente. Dios por qué me sucede esto a mí. Me explicó la mecánica de trabajo y me puso al corriente de lo que estaba editando ahorita, él se encargaba de la sección de cultura del periódico y tenía a varios columnistas a su servicio. Yo tendría que encargarme de recibirlos y hacer la primera edición de sus escritos, además de elegir la foto que se ocuparía para ilustrarlos.

— Oye Bella —me dijo a medio día — ¿Te podría pedir un favor?

—Claro Riley ¿Qué se te ofrece? — respondí.

— Es algo fuera de tus responsabilidades con la empresa, pero necesito urgentemente conseguir una secretaria, la verdad es que cuando me vi sin asistente mi prioridad fue encontrar asistente así que… ya que te tengo aquí…

— Te ayudaré con mucho gusto — contesté con una sonrisa — ¿Alguna especificación para tu secretaria?

Riley se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en lo que le dije. Después de unos segundos se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

—Esto… Bella… tu… eres heterosexual, ¿cierto?

Abrí los ojos perpleja, no puede evitar sentirme un poco ofendida. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver eso con encontrarle secretaria? Un minuto, ¿acaso se me estaba insinuando? Si la respuesta era sí, definitivamente ese hombre no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar con una mujer.

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con eso Riley? — pregunté enojada.

— No te enojes Bells — pidió dirigiendo su mirada al piso, visiblemente arrepentido — Es que, no fue precisamente una coincidencia que me haya quedado sin secretaria ni asistente al mismo tiempo.

Enarqué una ceja esperando que continuara. No pude evitar pensar que se veía lindo sonrojado.

— Verás, yo contraté a Jane hace dos años, mi anterior secretaria se había jubilado. Ella era muy bonita, era rubia, bajita, con unos ojos azules preciosos, una nariz fina y labios carnosos, en fin, una belleza; mi asistente entonces era Heidi, también una mujer que te dejaba con la mandíbula desencajada y babeando el suelo…

— Creo que explicaste tu punto Riley — dije irritada —¿Ahora me puedes decir por qué me hiciste esa descortés pregunta?

— Hace unos meses ellas decidieron que no podían vivir sin la otra… se escaparon a las Bahamas o algo así

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—Me estás diciendo que ellas…

—Sí — afirmó viéndome otra vez a los ojos — Ellas eran lesbianas y habían tenido una aventura hasta que decidieron que lo que sentían por la otra era más que para un calentón y se fueron…debí habérmelo imaginado después de que encontré a Heidi en ropa interior en su oficina con Jane…

Bajó la mirada de nuevo y su labio inferior sobresalió un poco. Un gesto infantil inconsciente que en este hermoso ejemplar de hombre no podía resultar más encantador, sin embargo no pude contener la carcajada que solté y que resonó en toda la habitación. Dios no puedo creer que aún queden hombres tan inocentes como aquél.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? — pregunté con genuino interés.

— Me dijeron que Heidi quería una opinión de Jane acerca de cómo le quedaba ese nuevo conjunto que había comprado —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa apenada en sus labios — la verdad no sospeché nada, después de todo eso hacen las chicas, pedir opiniones de su ropa con sus amigas.

¡Me estaba matando! De verdad no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. La risa salía sola y mi cuerpo no podía controlar los violentos sacudimientos que las carcajadas estaban provocando. Poco a poco me fui calmando, hasta que sólo tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios. ¿Quién iba imaginar que detrás de ese hombre tan varonil habría una inocencia propia de un niño? Era adorable.

— Estaré encantada de ayudarte a encontrar secretaria — le dije.

Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada y me dirigí a la puerta de su oficina para irme a la mía. Pero antes de salir me di la vuelta y le dije:

— ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, soy heterosexual —sonreí pícaramente — Y también soltera y sin compromisos.

Vi cómo se mordía el labio inferior y me recorría con la mirada, le guiñé un ojo y salí.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios hiciste Isabella!" me regaño mi subconsciente. Solo bufé yo podía hacer lo que quisiera. "¡Pero es tu jefe!" ¡Dios! Ya hasta parecía que mi conciencia era algo ajeno a mí… pero además, ¡a quién le importa! "A Edward". Ahora sí me enojé, yo era una mujer libre e independiente. ¡Qué Edward se vaya a la mierda! ¡No vino por mí!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Jadeaba desesperada, alguien me perseguía, pero por más que corría no podía alejarme de él. Era el mismo bosque oscuro de siempre, los árboles, en su mayoría pinos, se alzaban majestuosamente tapando casi todo resquicio de cielo de mi vista. Lo poco que llegaba a filtrarse de la luz de la luna no era suficiente. Corría y tropezaba en un vano intento de escapar, mis manos y piernas estaban cubiertas con cientos de heridas, rapones y rasguños; pero mi perseguidor no cedía, aún sentía su respiración en mi cuello.

Un pecho marmóreo me hizo frenar mi carrera abruptamente. Levanté la mirada y vi unos ojos rojo brillante mirándome con reproche.

— No podrás huir Isabella — dijo él seductoramente — No escaparás.

Me estrujó contra él, una mano la tenía alrededor de mi cintura mientras que con la otra tomó mi cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás, exponiendo la pálida piel de mi cuello. Acercó sus labios lentamente y acarició la zona con ellos antes de descubrir sus dientes y morder.

Me desperté abruptamente, cayéndome del sillón. Me había quedado dormida mientras veía una película en la sala de mi departamento. Otra vez había tenido ese sueño, llevaba tres semanas en Washington y casi todos los días despertaba sudando frio a la mitad de la noche debido a esa pesadilla.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza en un vano intento de alejar las imágenes de ese oscuro bosque de mi mente. Me levanté perezosamente y contesté.

— ¿Hola? — respondí.

— ¡Bella! Amorcito — dijo mi mamá — ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ya ni te acuerdas de tu madre!

Rodé los ojos ante el dramatismo de mi progenitora.

— Mamá te hablé el jueves — contesté riendo.

— ¡Exactamente! Estuve todo el viernes sin saber de ti — me reprochó.

Me reí nuevamente. No tenía ni un mes en Washington y creo que ya me había hablado más veces que cuando estaba en la Universidad. Supongo que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que me quedaría en Forks. Hablé con mi madre unos momentos, me pasó a mi padre y a mi hermano, aunque con este último no hable demasiado, desde que le había dado la noticia de mi mudanza no hablábamos mucho, él había sido el que peor lo había tomado. Después de eso mi madre volvió a monopolizar el teléfono y la conversación. Sin embargo, cuando termino de parlotear acerca del nuevo y feo corte de cabello de la señora Stanley, me hizo una pregunta… incómoda.

— ¿Sigues teniendo esas pesadillas cielo?

El fin de semana anterior mis padres habían ido a visitarme y tanto la noche del viernes como la del sábado desperté gritando.

—No —mentí pobremente, del otro lado de la línea sólo había silencio —Está bien, sí.

—Deberías ir a ver a un psicólogo amor, eso no es normal.

Suspiré. Le prometí a mi madre que iría a uno y me despedí de ella. No creo que fuera para tanto, mi madre solía exagerar las cosas.

Fui a la cocina para comer algo. Me prepare un sándwich pues no quería hacer nada más elaborado, cuando iba a poner los restos en la basura, me di cuenta de que tendría que bajar a tirarla al basurero del edificio. Volví a suspirar, no quería bajar, la conversación con mi madre había sido agotadora. ¿No tenía que ir a un psicólogo verdad? No estaba tan mal.

El basurero del edificio se encontraba en un callejón que había al lado, no tenía iluminación y la verdad daba miedo pasar por ahí. Empujé la puerta que daba a aquel callejón con la espalda, la basura estaba muy pesada, me costaba trabajo cargarla. Miré hacia ambos lados del callejón, sólo la luna iluminaba un poco, las sombras de la noche dominaban. Sentí mi corazón comenzar a latir más rápido. Creo que me estaba volviendo un poco paranoica. Cargué la bolsa estilo Santa Claus y me apresuré a abrir la tapa del basurero más cercano. Lo jalé hacia arriba, pero la tapa no se movió, lo intenté otra vez y nada, resoplé frustrada y fui al segundo basurero, pasó lo mismo, así como con el tercero y el cuarto; sin embargo el quinto no fue la misma historia.

Cuando llegué a la altura de este basurero el viento comenzó a soplar violento. La temperatura comenzó a bajar poco a poco y yo a temblar de frio. Jalé la tapa hacia arriba, pero no pasó nada. Enojada, dejé la basura en el suelo y tomé la tapa con ambas manos. Jalé con todas mis fuerzas y por fin, la tapa se abrió, sin embargo se abrió con tanta fuerza que me caí. Aterrice de sentón en el húmedo suelo del callejón, solté una maldición entre dientes antes de levantarme, había sentido el golpe en el coxis y me dolía una mierda. Cabreada, tomé la basura con una mano y con la otra abrí el maldito basurero. Sin embargo la bolsa no llegó a entrar ahí.

Me paralicé en esa posición mientras mis ojos se agrandaban con terror. Allí, en el basurero había cuerpos humanos, cuerpos bañados en sangre. El olor que desprendían era repugnante, como a carne echada a perder y el característico olor del óxido y sal que tenía la sangre. Solté la bolsa de basura y la tapa del basurero. Corrí. Corrí desesperada al interior del edificio y no paré hasta llegar a mi departamento. Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro a una velocidad asombrosa y mi pecho se sacudía en violentos sollozos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que sucederme esto a mí?

De pronto el silencio que reinaba en mi departamento y que sólo era roto por mi desesperado llanto fue interrumpido por un sonido. Una diabólica, sensual y conocida risa. Risa que retumbó en las paredes de mi departamento y se instauró en mi corazón, una risa que me hizo pensar seriamente… ¿de verdad me estoy volviendo loca?

* * *

><p><strong> Hola, hermosas personitas que me leen!<strong>

**¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

**¿Creen que Bells se está volviendo loca?**

**¿Qué creen que pasará con Riley?**

**y... ¿Dónde demonios se metio Edward?**

**hahaha... espero que les haya gustado y que pasasen un lindo rato leyendo esta historia que la escribo con todo mi corazón... como ya se habrán dado cuenta... ¡Ya tengo Beta! muchas gracias de nuevo a Monserrat Guerra por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para betearme ^^ ¡te quiero Monse! (que por cierto esta nominada como mejor autora promesa en los Fanfiction Awards... voten por ella!)**

**Bueno... yo las dejo**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**¿Me harian el honor de conoserlas por medio de un lindo review? :) hahaha **

**Besitos**

***Bliss***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato**_

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a mi Beta Monse o mejor conocida por estos lares como <span>Monz Pollen<span> :) ... ahora sí la leyenda oficial: "Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/" ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro<strong>

— Muchas gracias por aceptar Bells — dijo Riley.

Me miraba con sus ojos grises, sonrientes y brillantes. Después de un duro día de trabajo, ¿qué mejor que salir a tomar un café con un guapo y sensible hombre? Sí, así es, Riley se había ganado mi afecto a pulso, aunque la verdad no creo que alguien pueda resistirse a sus encantos, su inocencia era algo… cautivadora, me provocaba unas enormes ganas de corromperlo.

Nos encontrábamos en una pequeña y acogedora cafetería que está a unas dos cuadras de la oficina. Desde que entras el olor a café y pan recién hecho te envuelve, deleitando el olfato. Era un lugar muy coqueto. Perfecto para una primera cita.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — contesté sonriendo.

— Parece mentira que a pesar de llevar un mes trabajando juntos a penas sabemos uno del otro ¿No es así? — Preguntó — cuéntame de ti Bella.

La mesera nos interrumpió para entregarnos nuestra orden. Un mokaccino y un sándwich de pollo para mí, y un café americano y un pastel de chocolate para Riley.

— Nací en Forks — dije en cuanto la mesera se fue — Mis padres se llaman Charlie y Renée, tengo un hermano, bueno, en realidad no es mi hermano.

Mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo le decía a la gente que Jake no era mi hermano? Eso es algo que no muchas personas saben. ¿Por qué demonios le estoy diciendo esto a él?

— ¿No es tu hermano? —Preguntó confundido — ¿Lo adoptaron o algo así?

Suspiré.

— Algo así — respondí.

Bajé la mirada a mí moka. ¡Extrañaba tanto a mi hermano! Desde que vine a vivir a Washington él ha estado enojado conmigo. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Riley, Jake no era mi hermano biológico, pero yo lo amaba como tal. Él llego a nuestra vida cuando tenía cinco años y yo ocho, su padre, Billy, era el mejor amigo de Charlie. Él y su esposa murieron en un accidente de auto, dejando al pobre Jacob solo, desde entonces está con nosotros. No puedo pedirle a la vida un mejor hermano que él.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema — cuéntame de tu familia.

—Bueno pues, mis padre murió cuando yo era niño y mi madre lo hizo hace un año — me sonrió —los extraño un poco, pero sé que están mejor donde sea que estén que aquí… yo tengo una hermana, Bree, ella es cinco años mayor que yo, tiene treinta y tres, está casada; mi cuñado Diego me cae muy bien, pero quien realmente me tiene en la palma de su mano es mi sobrinito Fred y pronto mi nueva sobrina Rebeca, estoy impaciente por que nazca.

Cuando empezó a hablar de los niños, su rostro se iluminó. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y su boca se curveo en una sonrisa anhelante. Se veía que le encantaban los niños, estoy segura de que sería un estupendo padre.

Seguimos riendo y charlando por largo rato, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando estaba con él. Este hombre era perfecto. La plática era cómoda, no aburrida, ni con silencios incómodos. Pero de pronto esta se desvió, hasta llegar al tema de los líos amorosos. Ahí fue cuando empecé a sentirme incomoda.

— Bueno pues yo — comencé — tuve una larga relación con un tipo llamado Mike Newton, no era para mí… cortamos hace ocho meses.

Sí, hace ocho meses corté con Mike, hace ocho meses fue mi fiesta de cumpleaños en Port Angeles, hace ocho meses, lo conocí a él. ¡Por Dios santo! No puedo creer que siga pensando en eso, debo de olvidarlo, no fue más que algo pasajero Isabella. Debo dejar ir el pasado, ahora estoy aquí, con este apuesto hombre con alma de niño.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — pregunté con verdadera curiosidad

Bajó la mirada a su taza de café. ¡Demonios! Eso no me parecía buena señal.

— Yo, pues — sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos de nuevo, pero estoy estaban opacos — Yo estaba enamorado de una mujer llamada Victoria, le propuse matrimonio, pero el día de la boda ella no apareció. Se fue con un tipo. Yo… yo de verdad la amaba.

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, pues yo veía en ellos una dulce alma atormentada. Estos de pronto se empañaron y las lágrimas se empezaron a juntar. Bajó la mirada de nuevo. Se notaba que aún le dolía. Impulsada por una compasión sincera extendí mi mano hasta posarla suavemente sobre la suya. Acaricié lentamente el dorso de su mano, esperando que lo reconfortase, al menos un poco.

— Hay veces en la vida que amamos a personas que no lo merecen — dije — pero debemos aprender de nuestros errores y no cerrarnos al amor, pues algún día llegará una persona que realmente nos ame como nosotros a ella. Yo estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien Riley, porque eres un hombre estupendo.

Le sonreí y él lo hizo de vuelta. Entrelazó nuestros dedos en medio de la mesa. Yo me sentí extraña, no pude evitar quedarme viendo la unión de nuestras manos durante un rato.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Cómo siguen tus pesadillas Isabella? — me preguntó el Dr. Gerandy.

Sí. Después de ese último episodio en el que vi los cadáveres en el basurero, decidí hacerle caso a mi madre. Ahora estoy yendo con un psicólogo cada semana. Debo decir a su favor que no he vuelto a tener otro, sin embargo esas pesadillas siguen. Aún despertaba gritando a la mitad de la noche.

—Sabes Isabella — dijo el doctor — mi deber como psicólogo es ayudar a las personas que me cuentan sus problemas, si no me los cuentan no puedo ayudarlas... Déjame decirte que yo soy muy bueno en lo que hago, y se cuando alguien no me está contando algo.

Me miró inquisitivamente a través de sus lentes de pasta negra. Bajé la mirada algo avergonzada, era cierto. Tenía razón, pero, ¿acaso sería capaz de contarle todo lo ocurrido esa noche?

— En mi fiesta de cumpleaños — comencé — mi ex novio Mike me tocó enfrente de sus amigos, me enoje muchísimo con él y salí corriendo del bar. Caminé un buen rato antes de darme cuenta que no sabía a dónde iba. Escuché pasos detrás de mí. Unos hombres me estaban siguiendo

El doctor me lanzo una mirada significativa. Abrí la boca para continuar... pero no pude hacerlo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" me regañó mi vocecita interior. "¿A caso estas demente? No le puedes decir nada a este hombre. ¿Cómo crees que se tome lo de Edward?… ¿Cómo crees qué se lo tome el doctor? ¿Quieres qué te manden a un hospital psiquiátrico?" ¡Diablos! La maldita tenía razón.

— ¿Qué te pasó con esos hombres Isabella? — Preguntó el doctor suavizando su tono, como si hablase con una niña pequeña — ¿Te tocaron lugares que no debieron haber tocado?

Juro que casi me reí en su cara, casi. El tono con el cual me habló era francamente risible, pero apreciaba el tacto con el que trataba ese tema.

— No, no me violaron — respondí — un hombre me ayudo a escapar de ellos, pero él…

Mi voz se apagó. No podía, no podía hacerle eso a Edward, no podía decir lo que me había pasado, el psicólogo me obligaría a denunciarlo, lo buscarían; bueno en realidad no lo podría denunciar, ya que no había hecho nada que yo no quisiera. ¡Dios le pedí a gritos que me mordiera y me dejase correrme! Tampoco le podía contar que era un vampiro, me tomaría como una desequilibrada mental, me medicarían y me encerrarían en quién sabe dónde.

— ¿Él qué, Isabella?

Me empecé a poner nerviosa. No sabía que decirle. ¿Ahora que le invento? Mi corazón se aceleró, los latidos irregulares los sentía en mi pecho; me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué hago?

— ¿Qué pasó Isabella? — presionó.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo traicionarlo de esa manera. Discúlpame Edward, no debí venir jamás.

— Disculpe doctor — dije mientras me levantaba — No debí venir, no lo necesito.

Salí corriendo de la consulta mientras el doctor Gerandy me llamaba. Maldita sea. No debí haberle hecho caso a mi madre. No debí venir, yo sabía muy bien en lo que me estaba metiendo, no es normal lo que me sucede y nadie me puede ayudar.

Llegando a mi departamento ya me había calmado un poco, solo esperaba que no pasara a mayores y que el doctor no me llamara o algo así. Me senté en el sillón de la sala y ahí pude darle paso a las lágrimas de angustia. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué mierda fui a ese lugar?

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis debrayes mentales, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome saltar. ¡Diablos, diablos! ¿Y si era el doctor? …No, Isabella, calma. Solo ve quien es. Respiré profundo y tomé el celular. Solo era Riley… ¡Dios es Riley! Me levanté como impulsada con un resorte. Me acerqué a la ventana mientras intentaba recordar como carajo se contestaba el celular.

— ¿Bueno? —tartamudeé.

¡Mierda! Tartamudear no es sexy. Está bien, solo respiraré y pondré la voz más caliente que pueda.

— ¿Riley? ¿Qué sucede cariño? — pregunté con voz grave y sensual.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

¡Diablos no! Eso sonó más bien como si me hubiera tragado a Ella Fitzgerald*. Ni siquiera me reconoció. ¡Arg! Lo mío no es lo sexy, definitivamente. Hablaré normal.

— Si soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?

Tal parece que el mundo no quiere dejarme sola. Justo en ese momento alguien tocó mi puerta.

— Permíteme Riley — le dije — ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo señorita Swan, John — respondió — le traigo su correo.

Le abrí, era el portero que por una propina me llevaba el correo a mi departamento. Me entregó los sobres y yo le hice una seña para que me esperara.

— ¿Me decías? —pregunté a Riley

Tomé una par de dólares de mi cartera y se los extendí a John. El me sonrío y se fue.

— Pues quería saber si tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche — tartamudeo — pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a un bar, o si no te gusta a cenar, o al cine…

¡Dios era tan lindo! Podía imaginármelo con ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Mientras él seguía parloteando yo comencé a ver qué era lo que había recibido de correo. Un sobré color marfil me llamó particularmente la atención. Lo abrí y…

_Lauren Mallory y Tyler Crowley_

_Se complacen en invitarlo a celebrar su próxima unión en la Iglesia de San Marcos_

_el día 16 de junio del 2012_.

Había dos boletos. ¿Pero a quién le podría pedir que me acompañase? Por nada del mundo iría sola, lo más seguro es que si lo hago Mike no se separe de mi en toda la noche. Si tan solo Alice respondiera a mis llamadas… Hay por Dios, Isabella, estás idiota.

— ¿Bella? — preguntó él cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención.

—Riley ¿Te gustaría ir a una boda conmigo?

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Debo de decir que ir de compras nunca fue lo mío, en especial desde qué la pequeña Alice había desaparecido de mi vida. ¡Dios! La extraño tanto. Pero en fin, el caso es que esta vez, me merecía un aplauso. El vestido azul eléctrico que me había comprado era simplemente, perfecto. Se ataba atrás del cuello y se ajustaba debajo de mis pechos para después caer libremente hasta dos dedos arriba de mis rodillas. Me encantaba, enmarcaba mi figura muy bien y… ¿Qué diablos? Me veía sexy, si no le provocaba a pecar a mi querido jefe no sabría que lo haría. Gemí internamente. Ese hombre era tan… ni si quiera sé como describirlo, tiene algo que me hace querérmele pegar como un imán, y es tan putamente sexy y caliente.

Me vi una vez más en el espejo antes de guiñarme un ojo y salir. Hoy estaba vestida para matar, mi jefe tenía que terminar en mi cama, a como dé lugar.

Riley me habló dos minutos después para avisarme que ya estaba debajo de mi departamento, se ofreció a subir por mí, pero le dije que no era necesario. Él me esperaba en un lindo Audi color negro. Me abrió la puerta desde adentro y me subí. Mis labios se curvearon en una picara sonrisa en cuanto lo vi recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada y deteniéndose en el escote. El pez había mordido el anzuelo. Me estiré para agarrar el cinturón y para ponérmelo me incline un poco hacia delante, para mostrarle un poco mas de piel a mi hombre. Vi con orgullo como la bragueta de su pantalón se veía un poco más… levantada. Él carraspeo y se acomodó la entrepierna mientras arrancaba. Un lindo rubor tiño sus mejillas.

— Te vez hermosa Bella — dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Al llegar a la iglesia no pude evitar emocionarme. Saludé a Tyler en cuanto lo vi parado afuera todo nervioso. Me encantaban las bodas, eso era alago que la gente normalmente no sabe de mí, yo misma he admitido tenerle miedo al compromiso, pero me parece hermoso que dos personas sean unidas por un lazo tan fuerte llamado amor como para estar juntos toda la vida. Era algo increíble, la manera en la que los ojos del chico se iluminaban al ver entrar a la novia. Puedo decir sin equivocarme que a Tyler se le iluminaron los ojos de la manera más hermosa que jamás había visto, de verdad amaba a Lauren. Ella, se veía preciosa, un hermoso vestido de novia color marfil, strapless y con el volumen suficiente para parecer de princesa de cuentos, no se le notaba para nada el embarazo, debería tener pocos meses. Su maquillaje era sencillo y el velo estaba sostenido por el medio recogido de su cabello y unos broches con flores. Maravilloso.

— No tenía idea — susurró Riley en mi oído mientras los novios decían sus votos — ¿Te encantan las bodas verdad?

No pude evitar sonrojarme, no mucha gente sino es que ninguna nadie se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle mío. Lo miré avergonzada y el posó su mano en mi mejilla para después acariciarla dulcemente. No me di cuenta de que había llorado hasta que él me limpio una lágrima con el pulgar. ¡Dios, qué pena! Ha de pensar que era una llorona sensible. Pero tal parecía que él no pensaba igual, pues me sonrió con ternura.

El pequeño y mágico momento fue interrumpido por la voz del padre diciéndole a Tyler que podía besar a la novia. La gente estalló en aplausos en cuanto las bocas de los novios se tocaron. Era un beso lleno de amor que me conmovió hasta el alma. Cómo quisiera que una persona me besase de esa manera.

La gente empezó a salir para recibir a los novios con el típico baño de arroz, Riley y yo tomamos un puño cada uno. Sus ojos se iluminaron y en su rostro apareció una picara sonrisa. Pero antes de que lo lanzáramos, una persona chocó con él tirando su arroz al piso. Él veía el arroz tirado con tristeza, mi corazón se conmovió y tomé su mano para darle el mío. Nuestros ojos se conectaron y su mirada se ilumino de nuevo; en ese momento la gente empezó a gritar y a vitorear, los novios habían salido; rápido, puso de nuevo el arroz en mi mano y me jaló suavemente hasta ponerme frente a él, de espaldas, con un brazo rodeo mi cintura y con su mano libre tomo la mía que sujetaba el arroz. Guió mi mano para lanzarlo justo cuando Tyler y Lauren estaban frente a nosotros. Les dimos de lleno, unos cuantos granos quedaron en el cabello de Lauren y otros se metieron en el traje de Tyler. Riley rio encantado y yo no pude evitar hacerlo.

Volteé a verlo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, él dejó de reír y nos miramos intensamente. Poco a poco su rostro se fue acercando, y se detuvo al momento en el que solo faltaban milímetros para que nuestros labios se tocaran. Saboreé el momento previo, hasta que él cerró sus ojos y bruscamente estampó su boca con la mía. Sus labios eran tiernos, y se movían con una dulzura que amenazaba con empalagarme. Me besó con adoración y en ningún momento subió de tono ese beso ni intentó profundizarlo. Me derretí en sus brazos y me dejé hacer.

— Bella — llamó alguien haciendo que me separase de Riley.

Voltee a ver quién demonios había interrumpido ese maravilloso momento con mi chico. Pero al hacer lo me congelé. ¡Mierda! Era Mike.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo les fue en la huelga a FF? Yo casí me muero, fue bien dificil para mi... pero bueno, en fin, espero que haya servido para algo :P<strong>

**Bueno pasando a otra cosa... ¿qué tal el capi? hehe ¿les gustó? Esa Bella ya anda de coqueta con Riley, ¿Creen que Edward se quedará con los brazos cruzados? ¿Y qué pasará con Mike?**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, las quiero muchisimo.**

**¿Creen que me meresco un pequeño review?**

**Solo hay que picarle en el botoncito pequeño de aqui abajo**

**Nos leemos  
><strong>

**besitos  
><strong>

***Bliss*  
><strong>


End file.
